Fix Me Universe
by Andie01
Summary: Various stories within my "Fix Me" universe. Multiple perspectives. Companion story 1/2. Enjoy.
1. AN

As I've struggled to write the sequel to "Fix Me" it was suggested that I explore elsewhere in the universe I created to try to find my Jon/JJ groove again. So as random thoughts/story prompts zip through my mind I would start typing. These are those random thoughts with some random chapters that I could not fit into the actual stories sprinkled in. I hope to keep these in chronological order but sometimes my brain doesn't work that way so there may be some jumping timeline wise. It will be various perspectives. Please enjoy.


	2. CH 1 Little Sister (Randy POV)

September 27 1997

"Randy. Randy. Randy. Randy. Randy."

"What Nate," I growl flipping onto my other side away from my younger brother.

"Mom said to stay in here with you."

"Why," I sigh.

"Some strange girl is at the door," Becca sighs from somewhere in the room. "Mom was really mad when she saw her."

"What girl," I grumble sitting up.

"I don't know. She showed up some with some old guy. He asked for Dad, said some stuff to him quietly. Dad called for Mom, she took one look at the girl and yelled at me to take Nate and stay in here."

"What does this strange girl look like?"

"A little like Becca," Nate answers. "With a whole lot of curly hair."

"She has a crutch."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Can't see."

"You two are useless. I thought I taught you two to spy better. Stay here," I sigh pulling on a t-shirt.

"Don't get caught. Mom is really mad right now."

Taking the stairs as quietly as possible I find someone seated on the third step. One leg stretched out in front of them, the other is bent and pulled close to their body. A crutch is wedged between their body and the banister. Chocolate colored curls are barely restrained at the back of their head by a hair tie.

"Who are you?"

"Janet," they answer with a slight twang.

"What are you doing here Janet?"

"From what I've experienced so far…getting ready to go to the orphanage. Do they still have orphanages now a days? Have I been walking by orphanages all my life and not knowing it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My mother died."

"I'm sorry."

"Everyone is."

"But…"

"I'm Bob's," she interrupts.

"That's impossible."

"Seeing as he has three other kids I think you mean improbable," she states handing a large envelope up to me.

Pulling the papers from inside, the top being a birth certificate. "Janet Janna _**Orton**_?!"

"Check out the notary stamp. It's the original and not fake if that's what you're thinking. And Bob signed it."

"How old are you?"

"I'll be fifteen in December."

"Look at me."

"Why?" "

"Because there is one thing Dad's kids share. Look at me, Janet."

She raises her head to meet my eyes and a shock runs down my spine. _"There it is. She has our eyes. The exact same ones."_

"Call me…" she starts. "On second thought I won't be here long enough for you to bother."

"Why are you sitting here? The living room is right…"

"Elaine said that rat trash isn't allowed in her living room. I was supposed to stay in the entranceway but I thought I could sneak and sit down for a bit."

"What happened," I ask as she adjusts the crutch beside her.

"Parting gift from my mother's last boyfriend." She glances up at me patting her outstretched thigh gently. "Fifty stitches in the back of my thigh."

"Ow."

"I lived," she shrugs as she struggles to her feet. "I'll get back in my place. Didn't mean to block your stairs."

"Where are my parents?"

She shrugs leaning against the entranceway wall. "They disappeared back that way," she points towards the back of the house, "with the child service representative."

"You don't have to stand on that sore leg."

"I'm fine. Thank you. I think your mother would kill me before she would allow that anyway," she states turning her attention to study the opposite wall.

"There is no way that…girl is staying here," Mom states lowly as I slide into the room.

"Elaine," Dad starts.

"She is not part of this family, she can't stay here."

"Yes she is Mom."

"Randy…"

"That is my sister out there."

"We don't know that."

"Dad?"

"There is a possibility that she is mine."

"A possibility? You signed her birth certificate."

"A very strong possibility."

"She has our name. You had to know about her before today."

"I did."

"And?"

"By the time she was born I had promised your mother that I would have no more contact with her mother. I repledged myself to this family. I decided to be a better man."

"A better man?"

"At one point I was very weak and sought outside comfort. That is when Janet came to be."

"So you admit that she's yours?"

His eyes slide to Mom and back, "Yes."

"So what are we going to do then?"

"This is something for the adults to discuss."

"Would you turn Becca away? Would you turn Nate away?"

"You don't understand."

"Then we can discuss this later and you can help me understand."

I glance at Janet before making my way upstairs. "You two go to your rooms."

"Who is she," Becca asks.

"Our sister. Dad will explain later. Just please go to your rooms."

"But…"

"Go now," I snap before collapsing on the edge of the bed. I try to calm my racing mind enough to process all the information thrown at me in such a small timeframe.

XXX

September 29 1997

I'm met with the sounds of my parents fighting as I enter the house. "Go start on your homework," I sigh to the younger two. School was hell with the news of a new Orton circulating fast and questions I didn't have any answers to coming at me from all sides. Janet for her part seemed to be trying to make herself smaller and smaller every time I caught a glance of her and her guide between classes, the attention making her visibly uncomfortable. A note stuck in my locker informing me she was taking a bus home.

"Randy," Dad calls as I start up the stairs to my own room.

"Yeah," I call hanging my head.

"Where is your sister?"

"I sent Becca up to her room to start on her homework."

"And Janet?"

"Took the bus."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to bother him," Janet murmurs sliding around Dad on the way to the stairs. "Like his mother, my presence is a bother to him."

"I told you to come home with your brother."

"I know sir," she states sliding around me and up the stairs.

"Janet stop," Dad barks.

She freezes a couple steps of above me.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it young lady."

"Why should I force myself on someone who already hates me? To make them hate me more? Nobody wants me here so I'm just trying to stay out of the way until I'm eighteen and then you won't have to worry about me," her voice cracks the longer she talks. Clearing her throat she lowers her head and voice, "May I go work on my homework now?"

"We will have a discussion after dinner."

"Yes sir," she sighs scurrying up

"Are you going to allow her to speak to you like that?"

"Elaine, don't start. If you insist on making her my responsibility then let me handle her. If you want a say then you're going to have to help me parent."

"She's your mistake," Mom growls.

"Let me handle her then."

"Then handle her."

"Elaine…"

I can't stand the bickering anymore following Janet up the stairs. The stress of the last three days boiling over in my mind. This all started with the girl's arrival. "If you don't want to be here why the hell are you?"

"You think I had a choice," she sniffs tossing her bag in the corner.

"You're ruining my life," I mutter. "Surely there is family of your mother's you could go to."

"If there was I wouldn't be here," she grumbles her back to me.

"Is that because she didn't have any or because they disowned the whore," I snap instantly regretting the words.

"What did you say," she growls turning on me.

"Janet…"

"What the fuck did you say to me?"

"I'm…"

The punch connects with my jaw before I can finish the apology. I instinctively lash out shoving the smaller body away, a heavy thump echoing through the room. Shaking off the pain I turn towards the girl to find her slumped against a wall. "Janet, I…"

"Don't fucking talk to me," she growls struggling to her feet. "Don't you ever fucking talk about my mother either. You know nothing about… You… I can't fucking do this anymore," she whimpers sliding back down the wall. "I thought I could but I can't make it three days. Three years is impossible. Just fucking kill me."

"What?"

"I can't live without my mom. I can't do it. Just fucking kill me."

"Janet, no."

"I don't want to be anywhere anymore. I just want my fucking mom," she sobs.

"I know," I murmur falling to my knees in front of her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to shove you that hard. I didn't mean to say what I did. It just came out. There is just so much stress around this house lately."

"Because of me," she whimpers.

"I thought that when I came up here but I realize that's not true. Dad is the one who abandoned you, he's the one who didn't tell anyone about you, and he's the one who is too stubborn to allow you to be accepted into the family. It's a family trait, that stubbornness," I smile patting her leg. "We'll work everything out. Uhhh, Janet?"

"What," she mutters her eyes on the floor between her feet.

"I think you might have popped some of your stitches," I state holding up my hand, the blood coated fingers facing her.

"Fuck," she sighs, her hand covering her face.

"Got any shorts?"

She nods.

"Put them on while I'll get a towel to clean you up," I sigh pulling her to her feet. "We'll go from there."

"Okay."

"Janet."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to make sure no one hurts you again, little sister."

"I'll hold you to that," she snorts.

"Starting now, I'll always have your back Janet."

"Call me JJ. Janet is what your da…What Dad and Elaine call me."

"I've got your back JJ," I sigh pulling her to my chest. "As long as you never talk about wanting to die again."


	3. CH 2 Hurt (Randy POV)

January 3 2013

"Hello," I grumble into the phone.

"Randy?"

It takes a moment to recognize the voice on the other end of the line through my sleep foggy mind. "Becca? It's like three in the morning. I got in like two hours ago. I just want to sleep. What could you possibly need that couldn't wait until tomorrow? Preferably around noon."

"You need to get downtown."

"Why is that exactly," I sigh running a hand down my face.

"Rick beat the piss out of Nettie."

"He did what," I growl sitting up.

"Apparently she fought back and she took it too far. She tried to kill him."

"She did what?"

"Are you going to ask that question after everything I say? The cops said Nettie was screaming for her brother. I doubt she wanted Nate so get up and get downtown for our sister. Do it before Dad and Mom get down there and Nettie lashes out again and ends up back in a cell."

"Fine. Thanks Becca."

"Keep her safe Ran."

"Yeah," I sigh ending the call. "Sam, I gotta go take care of something. I'll be back as soon as I can. Sam?" Reaching out I find the opposite side of the bed empty. "Fuck. Not again." Yanking on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, I make my way downstairs. "Sam," I call passing the living room and I see her stir on the couch. "JJ got into some trouble. I have to go pick her up. I'll be back as soon as I can…with JJ so maybe you should head back to bed." A wave of the hand is my only response.

XXX

"Can I help you," the officer behind the front desk asks as I enter.

"I'm here to pick up…uh, bail out…my sister, Janet Orton."

"Orton, Janet J., Domestic Assault in the Third Degree," the officer reads from the computer screen.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Your sister was found in her apartment with a bloody knife and a bleeding Rick in the kitchen," Dad's voice answers behind me.

I turn to find him sitting in a hard plastic chair along the wall.

"I've already posted her bail but she refuses to leave with me."

"Why?"

"Why did she take a kitchen knife to her boyfriend's thigh?"

"Because she is unstable just like her mother," Mom's voice answers behind me. "I told you to wait for me, Bob."

"You weren't needed here, Elaine."

"Why? Because she's not my daughter? She's your shameful little secret? Whose fault is that?"

"Can I please take my sister home before this tired argument escalates any farther?"

The officer nods, glancing at my parents one last time before rising. "Follow me." He strides across the lobby and I follow. "We are currently overcrowded in the back and despite what she's charged with, she has been exceptionally docile so we just left her in the interview room. The charges could be downgraded to simple self-defense based on evidence presented. Ms. Orton," he states as we stop by an open door.

Glancing in the room I find my sister seated calmly behind the table, her bowed head tipping upward slightly at the sound of her name. Her hands hidden beneath the table, bloody fingertips curling around to grip the edge and top.

"Your brother is here for you."

She finally raises her head and I gasp. The entire left side of her face is black and swollen. A trail of dried blood appears from her hairline above her right eye and disappears around the curve of her jaw. She meets my eyes for a split second before bowing her head again.

"Are you willing to leave with him?"

She nods lifting her hands to hover over the table, palms down as the cuffs holding her to the table rattle around her wrist. Tremors shake her hands as the officer moves to uncuff her. "They explained to you that you have a court date in the morning?"

Another nod.

"If you miss that court date, you will be arrested again."

Another nod.

"I'll make sure she gets there," I state.

"Eight am."

"She'll be there. Were her injuries photographed?"

"Yes sir. You're free to go Ms. Orton."

She stands slowly sliding past the officer.

"Thank you, sir."

"Janet," Mom calls as we reach the door leading outside and the woman freezes in front of me. "Janet look at me."

She stays frozen in front of me, her head down.

"Janet."

"Mom, it's late. She still needs to get cleaned up and some sleep before her court date in the morning."

"I just want to know why she let something like this happen."

JJ keeps her head down silently.

"How could you let this happen, Janet? As soon as word gets out that an Orton was arrested there is not going to be any rest for any of us."

JJ shoves the door open without a word.

"Her face is a mess. I don't know what happened but it couldn't have been good."

"It's no excuse."

"She's going to need a lawyer, Dad."

"I'll call Greenbriar at a more polite time."

"Her court date is at eight am."

"Just have her there early so Mr. Greenbriar can brief her."

"Yeah Dad. I will."

XXX

"How much do I owe you," JJ finally breaks her silence as we pull into the driveway.

"Dad posted your bail," I sigh. "Ask him."

"That's not going to happen," she states. "Just find out how much I owe and I'll make sure it's paid.

"Fine," I sigh. "The guest rooms are being used as storage but you know the couch is comfortable and the guest bathroom always open."

"I know," she sighs shouldering the car door open.

"You can't go back to your apartment," I continue following her.

"No shit."

"You're going to need something to wear to court."

"I'm sure I can squeeze into something of Sam's"

"I can take you take you by Dad's to grab something of yours from your room."

"I'd rather go naked."

"I don't think that will help your case," I smirk at her back. "JJ please talk to me. Jaybird," I sigh grabbing her arm to stop her. She flinches away with a hiss of pain.

"I'm sorry. I think I pulled a muscle."

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just need to clean up and get an hour or so of sleep."

 _ **XXX**_

"JJ," I call through the bathroom door.

"What," she calls back her voice rough.

"I grabbed you some of my old sweats."

"Thank you," she sighs cracking the door.

"Get dressed so I can check out that hard head of yours," I state thrusting the clothes around the cracked door.

"I'm fine."

"Half your face is black and at some point you were bleeding."

"I said I'm fine," she growls trying to push past me and out of the bathroom.

"Stop," I sigh pressing her back into the room. "Just let me check you out."

She sighs leaning back against the vanity, her eyes straight ahead.

"Anything broken," I ask probing along her jaw.

"I don't think so. The pansy just used his fists. It is really sore though."

"Sorry," I sigh turning my attention to her head.

"Fuck," she hisses as my thumb slides across a small split in her skin. Her hands coming up to grasp my forearms.

"Did they do anything about this?"

"No," she whispers.

"How did you get this," I ask rummaging through a drawer.

"The knife block you gave us for our house warming," she answers as I dab superglue along the split. "Rick knocked it off the counter once he got me to the ground."

I swallow back my anger. "How did you let this happen, JJ?"

"Let it happen? Let it happen?! I'm sorry, Elaine. My fault. I forgot I asked my psycho boyfriend to beat the piss out of me. My plan is complete now. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Jaybird," I sigh.

"Get out of my way, Randy."

Shoving past me she disappears into the guest room across the hall.

"God damn it," I growl.

XXX

"Where is JJ?"

"In the guest room."

"Doing what?"

"Wouldn't know. She locked the door behind her."

"Aunt JJ is here," Lanna squeaks from doorway.

"Alanna, wait."

"Aunt JJ," she squeals rushing up the stairs.

"Alanna, please. Wait," I sigh catching her around the middle as she reaches the landing. "Aunt JJ isn't feeling good right now."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Mr. Rick was mean to her," I start sitting on the step. Pulling her into my lap, "She didn't sleep last night. And I may have hurt her feelings this morning."

"Did you say you're sorry?"

"She won't let me, Baby."

"You should always say you're sorry," she states confidently, sliding from my lap. "Aunt JJ," she calls. Knocking on the guest room door, "Aunt JJ."

"Get ready for school, Sweetie," Jay's rough voice calls back. "I can't do anything for you this morning."

"Can I get a hug," Alanna asks. "Please."

"Baby, she's…"

The lock clicks on the door.

"You can't be too long," JJ mutters. "You gotta get ready. Plus I'm sure your dad wouldn't want you in here."

"Why?"

"I'm not a good person," I hear her whisper as I move closer. "I love you though."

"I love you too, Aunt JJ."

"I know. Go on now. I gotta get ready for something too. Have a good day, Baby."

"You too."

"I love you too, Jaybird," I whisper from the doorway.

"Right," she scoffs, head down as she kneels in the floor. "Does Sam have anything for me to wear?"

"Haven't gotten that far yet."

"Okay," she mutters, scooting behind a stack of boxes. "I'll be in here until it's time to go. Looking for somewhere to stay tonight. I don't want to bring any drama to your family."

"Jaybird," I sigh sitting in front of her. "You are my family."

"Your respectable family."

"You're not a bad person. I'm sorry about this morning. I'm an even bigger ass than usual when I don't sleep."

"I just let bad things happen to me," she mutters dropping her forehead to her bent knees.

"Tell me what happen to you," I state lifting her head.

"I stabbed Rick. What more do you need to know?"

"What did he do to you?"

"Got us kicked out of a party because he was drunk and some random guy had the nerve to talk to me. He went into a rage. He came home, drank some more, and after we had the most horrible sex of my life he called me a whore. We fought. I snapped. I stabbed him."

"Why do I feel like you're leaving a lot out."

She shrugs.

"Alright, break it up," Sam sighs. "I need to get my sister-in-law ready for court."

XXX

"Dad?"

"Yeah Baby?"

"Why did Aunt JJ say she was a bad person?"

"Because she did a really bad thing."

"What?"

"She hurt someone."

"But someone hurt her first."

"She went too far. She really hurt them."

"Is she going to jail?"

"No. You know why? Because other than that one really bad thing, Aunt JJ is a really good person. She just forgets that sometimes. We gotta remind her. Think you can do that?"

She nods.

"Okay. Go kiss Aunt JJ goodnight. Then wash up for bed."

"K."

"You gonna let your sister sleep on the guest room floor," Sam questions.

"She won't sleep on the couch. She thinks she deserves to be hidden away in there."

"Don't let her."

"You think I plan on that?"

"I don't really know what you think anymore."

"Ditto."

"Take care of your sister. I'll handle Alanna tonight."

"Jaybird," I call knocking.

"I'll be out of here tomorrow night. I promise," she whispers from the bathroom doorway behind me.

"You don't have to be," I sigh as she pushes past me.

"Yes, I do," she mutters. "You don't need someone like me around your kid."

"Someone who loves her?"

"Someone who is unstable," she growls moving to the sleeping bag in the far corner.

"You heard Mom?"

"Everyone in that station heard Elaine."

"I was in the courtroom this morning," I change the subject.

"Of course you were," she mutters straightening the sleeping bag. "You lied to the judge and told him I worked for you."

"The whole time."

"Did you enjoy the story?"

"You know I didn't," I grumble sitting on the middle of the sleeping bag forcing her to look at me. "I didn't."

"I deserved what I got."

"Is that what you think I think?"

"How could I let something like that happen."

"Jaybird…"

"I…I don't know what to think right now."

"I told you before I would never let anyone hurt you. Why didn't you call me?"

"You were on the road."

"Becca said you were screaming for me."

"Of course I wanted you, you're the only one I can trust. Doesn't mean I thought you were going to show up."

"Alanna always said that Rick was mean to you…"

"Fuck Randy," she groans. "I'm sorry."

"This isn't the first time this has happened, isn't it?"

"This is the worst it's ever been."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm already the failure of the family. Why add to it," she shrugs.

Tugging her down beside me, I wrap her in a hug. "I've never thought of you as a failure. You're happy, that's more than a lot of people can say about their lives."

"Happy doesn't pay the bills. Happy doesn't make me a better person."

"Stop with that bullshit. You are a good person. I wouldn't have taken responsibility for you if you were."

"Actually, you would. You would do anything for your family. It's your one redeeming quality," she smirks.

"What else happened last night?"

"Nothing."

"You wouldn't have gone to the extreme you did if…"

"I did what I did. That is all you need to know. Can I go to bed now?"

"Go sleep on the couch."

"I'm fine here. Get off my bed."

"I'm gonna clear this room out for you. You don't have to go back to Dad's. I know that's where you're planning on going. Don't."

"I'm too fucking tired to argue with you. Just let me sleep."

"We're going to discuss your new job duties over breakfast."

"What?"

"I didn't lie," I state moving for the door. "You're now my assistant."

"What are you talking about? Randy," she calls after me as I shut the door behind me. "Randy? Fuck."

" _This is not going to be easy."_


	4. CH 3 Pretty Girl (Jon's POV)

**Jon's POV**

 **January 04, 2014**

"Do you two have to make such a mess," JJ huffs.

"Sorry JJ," Colby mumbles sidestepping the woman on her way to the kitchen sink.

"I was going to do that, Ba-Jay," I state as she starts the dishes. The urge to fall back into old habits returning since coming to stay with the woman a couple days ago. Randy warned me that the woman was in nesting mode but I had no idea. The woman cleaning and recleaning everything in the apartment multiple times a day.

"But you didn't," she mutters.

"Chill JJ it's only been ten minutes."

"Colby, don't-"

"I will not chill. This is my home. I want it a certain way."

"Tried to warn you. I'm sorry, Jay," I state as her glare lands on me. "I'll try to keep my mess down."

"Thank you," she sighs turning back to the sink.

" _Don't fuck this up for me,"_ I mouth at the other man. _"I'm on thin ice as it is."_

"I'm sorry, JJ. I don't know what's wrong, must be nerves," Colby mutters.

The woman's shoulders sag and I tense waiting on the explosion.

"Everything is going to be fine, Colby. I promise you. Besides, I'm pretty sure Leste has had you on your knees before."

"There's my friend," he smiles as she dries her hands.

"Are you implying I went somewhere?"

"I worried all your personality is going to that baby."

"You're lucky I love you," she smirks, smacking his cheek playfully.

"Hey now," Celeste starts from the doorway. "That's quite the contradiction. You proclaim your love then assault him. Make up your mind or assault your own man."

Her back stiffens as she stares over at her friend. "I need to wash a load of laundry. Excuse me."

"JJ?"

"Have a good night you two," JJ states patting Colby's pocket. "I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Are you sure you want to do this man," Colby asks as soon as JJ is out of hearing range. "She is a hormonal mess."

"She is nine months pregnant and stressing herself out," Celeste states.

"I have to see my kid being born. I…I'm not going to miss one second I could be spending time with her. So yes, I want to do this, Colby."

"Her, your daughter? Or her, JJ?"

"JJ and I are… Repairing. I don't think we'll ever be where we were before though. So no, I'm not holding out hope for anything more than a co-parenting relationship with JJ. I can't fuck this kid up."

"You won't," Celeste states. "I put that gift on your bag by the way."

"Thank you, Celeste," I smile. I had come across an article about push presents about a month ago and decided to use it to work on my relationship with JJ. The simple silver chain and J charm seeming to fit the woman. "You two should get going if you want to make your reservation."

"He's right," Colby states. "Let's get going."

"Good luck, Colb," I smirk.

XXX

I approach the nursery doorway slowly, peaking around at the woman seated in the floor. Her shoulder shake as she tries to sob quietly. I contemplate just disappearing into the guest room until she pulls herself back together, not knowing how my presence would affect her current mood. "Everything okay, JJ?"

She nods.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know," she sniffs.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just feeling a little overwhelmed."

"Is there anything I can do?"

She shakes her head, her attention completely on folding the baby clothes in front of her.

"Do you need me to help clean something?"

"No."

"Put something together," I ask looking around the room.

"No."

"Cook something?"

"Ugh. Sick to my stomach, hell no."

"I'm trying."

"I know Jon. I'm just a hormonal mess with too much going on in my head," she sniffles. "I'm trying too."

"Okay," I sigh kneeling beside her. "I can't do anything about the hormones. Neither one of us can. Maybe I can help to get some stuff off your mind. All you have to do is talk to me. I know we're not exactly back to where we were but we're trying for them."

"You shouldn't have to worry about me."

"My daughter relies on you and will continue to rely on you for the next eighteen years. Your stress and well being will be something I worry about. Please, JJ."

Sighing deeply, she glances up at me. "Well one thing on my mind is how much of an idiot I am."

My breathing hitches as hope floods me.

"I'm about to pop and I decided to sit in the floor knowing there is no way I can get up by myself.

I smile despite the pain in my chest standing. Holding my hand out to her, "Can I?"

She places hers in mine tentatively she allows me to hoist her gently. My hands going to either side of her bump to steady her once she's on her feet.

"Thank you," her eyes falling to my hands before squeezing shut tightly.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," she whispers. "She likes to feel her Daddy."

"What else is on your mind?"

"I got two weeks and I still don't have a first name for her."

"You still want Celeste as the middle name?"

She nods. "She was the only one keeping me sane during this whole ordeal."

"Ditto. She helped me see I needed to get my head out of my ass and be a better man than my old man. What," I smirk at her look of amazement. "You thought it was Colby?"

"Actually, yeah."

"He may have helped but it was Celeste that gave the push. She basically set up the nursery at my place."

"I saw the pictures. Looks like here."

"Yeah. Something about softening the shock of living in two different homes."

She nods dropping her eyes to my hands again.

"Do you have any ideas for the first name?"

"Yeah. They are stupid though."

"Who said?"

"Elaine. My sister. Randy's wi…Randy's ex."

"So no one who matters. This is our kid. The only opinions that matter is yours and mine. What are your ideas?"

"I wanted to give her a J name since both our names…you know."

"Okay. Any specific name?"

"No. I can't find one I like. You want to take a look through the book?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Nothing. Once I can think past my hormones I'll figure the rest out. I just need to concentrate on the baby right now and make sure everything is ready."

"Let me help."

"Thank you but I need to keep myself busy."

"You're working yourself too hard. Just…"

"You think I'm doing too much now," she interrupts. "I am going to have to do everything by myself after this baby is born. Plus find a new job because I can't exactly be an assistant travelling with Randy or survive on my savings for too long."

"Then let me pay child support," I snap. I had brought up the subject of working out a child support plan a couple months ago and she immediately shut me down. Telling me the only thing our child needed from me was time.

"I don't need money from you," she growls.

"It's not for you. It's for her."

"Jon…"

"The fact that I'm willing to pay child support doesn't mean I'm not going to spend time with her. I can do both."

"I'll think about it."

"Please, do that."

"You must be exhausted."

She nods.

"Go to bed. I can finish this."

"No offense. You won't do it right and I'll just have to redo it so no. I'll finish this and then head to bed."

"Fine," I sigh nudging the basket towards the rocking chair. "Stay out of the floor and shout if you need me."

"Jon," she calls as I make it to the door. Turning back towards the woman. "The baby name book," she points to the dresser beside the door.

"Right. I'll see you in the morning," I smile grabbing the book.

XXX

"Jon," JJ screeches. "Fuck Jon, please wake up.

I jerk up, the book falling from my chest.

"Jon!"

"Fuck." Stumbling towards the nursery I find it dark. Turning I sprint the short distance to JJ's room, skidding to a stop beside her bed scanning the woman there. She sits in the center of the bed, her back against the headboard, and her hands twisted into the sheets.

"What…"

"Contractions," she wheezes. "Thought it was false labor. Getting worse. Need hospital," she grunts throwing her head back. "Please Jon," she begs when I don't move.

"Right. Sorry. Forgot everything for a minute," Untangling the sheets and blankets from around her, I pull her gently to the edge. "Can you stand?"

"Give me a second," her breathing starting to return to normal. "Once this one passes I can."

"I'll grab your bag. Get the car. Anything else you need?"

"No. I'll get dressed and call Dr. Paige."

"You want Celeste?"

She shakes her head. "Let her have her night. Go on. Get the car. I'm moving."

Retreating back to the guest room I grab the baby name book and the small gift Celeste had left before heading for the living room. _"Of course, she's early. She's JJ's child,"_ I chuckle to myself.

XXX

"Justine," I throw out.

JJ makes a face.

"Is that a contraction or no?"

"No."

Marking the name out I turn the book to face the woman in the bed. Her eyes scan the page.

"Juliet."

"Setting her up for a lifetime of Romeos. I don't think so," I smirk marking the name out.

The nurse chuckles behind me. "You're about eight centimeters and progressing quickly. I'm going to page Dr. Lawson."

"Okay."

"You might want to speed up this if you want a name before birth."

"Josette. We can call her Jo."

"Don't you already have a Joe?"

"Is that a no?"

"We'll call it a maybe."

"How is my favorite patient doing," Dr. Paige calls as she enters.

"Painful."

"You wanted a natural birth," the doctor smiles settling between the woman's legs, her hand disappearing under the blanket.

"I changed my mind," JJ whines.

"Too late. I'd say you will be pushing in about twenty minutes. The nurses have a bet that you won't pick a name beforehand, by the way." the doctor chuckles.

"How much is it up to," I question.

"Couple hundred."

Pulling my wallet out, I pull the cash out handing it to the other woman. "I say we will."

"May I suggest Paige?"

"Momma wants a J name. Sorry Doc."

"I'll leave you to it," she grins. "I'll be back shortly to get you set up."

"Alright Jay, we gotta do this now. This is the seed money for her college fund."

"Who says she's going to college?"

"She is gonna be as smart as her momma. She can't not go. Next name choice," I turn the book back to her.

"Jonatha."

"What?"

She points at the book. "It's Jonathan without the final N."

"This kid is gonna be saddled with me as a father, she doesn't need my name too."

"Jon…"

"No. How about… Jolene?"

"Country song whore," she states grabbing the book flipping the page. "Jillian"

"Ex-girlfriend."

"Jersey."

JJ glares at me.

"I agree with Momma," the nurse grins settling an instrument table near the end of the bed. "Time to get you into the stirrups."

Helping the nurse adjust the woman into position, I settle back beside JJ.

"I'm scared, Jon," she whispers.

"Of?"

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course, you can. Jay, you are the strongest woman I've ever known. You can do anything you put your mind to."

"Next contraction, we're going to have you pushing Janet," Dr. Paige states seating herself at the end of the bed.

"We have got to hurry if we want to win."

"Jennifer," she pants.

"Another ex."

"Would it be simpler to just get a list of names you haven't fucked?"

"Language Janet," Dr. Paige admonishes. "You're about to be a mother. Push."

Her grip tightens around my bicep as move to support the woman. The book forgotten on the bed. "You can do this Jay. You're doing so good," I murmur against her ear.

"Couple more big pushes and she'll be here," Dr. Paige announces.

"I'd hurry up with that name," the nurse smiles.

Glancing at the woman's name badge, I smile. "Jemma?"

JJ leans her head on my shoulder, her grip tightening even more as she pushes again.

"What do say? Jemma Celeste Orton-Good."

"No," she growls, leaning against me heavily. "This kid is causing me too much pain to be anything but yours. Jemma Celeste Good."

"Doc?"

"Crowning but not here yet. You made it. One more big push, Janet."

XXX

I sit staring at the newborn beside me, stroking along the soft skin of her arm and hand.

"You know she's yours," JJ mutters sleepily. "You can hold her."

"What if…You know…What if I drop her."

"Then we're lucky we're in a hospital," she grins.

"Not funny."

"Was to me," she smiles pulling herself up in the bed. "Roll her over here."

I settle the bassinet beside her bed.

"Sit," she orders patting the bed.

Sitting in front of her I watch her pull our daughter into her arms.

"Hey Jemma," she coos. "Daddy is a little nervous so we need to be extra good for him. Think you can handle that?" Leaning forward she slides the infant into my arms. "That's it. Support her head and keep her close to your body." The infant smiles up at me in her sleep as I cradle her to my chest. "See. You're fine. Relax," she breathes, her hands coming to rest on my forearms. "You're not going to do anything to hurt her," she states kissing Jemma's head.

"Never intentionally. Or you. I'll never do anything to hurt you again, Jay."

"Appreciate it but…"

"No buts. We're going to be part of each other's lives for the rest of our lives. The least we can do is not hurt each other."

"You're right. It's… We still have a lot to talk about," she yawns.

"Why don't you get some rest. Me and Jem are going to be over there having a conversation."

"Just keep the party to a low rumble."

"We're try," I smirk settling in the rocking chair by the window.

"Hey Jemstone," I whisper. "Momma was right. I'm nervous. I don't know how to be a dad. Never had one and never thought I'd be one. I'm going to flounder a lot of times. But I will protect you with everything I have. Don't tell Momma but that includes her too." I glance at the woman in the bed. Her back is to me but her breathing is even and slow as she sleeps. "She was the best thing that ever entered my life. Then she gave me you, the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I love you. You're the first girl I've ever admitted that to. Don't let that go to your head though."

She gurgles in her sleep.

"You're right. I'm going to be wrapped around your little finger in no time."


End file.
